Items of jewellery are often mass-produced to a particular design as chosen by the jewellery manufacturer in question. However, these mass-produced items are not unique, and the designs used for these items may not be to everyone's taste. As an alternative to mass-production, one-off items of jewellery may be commissioned, or else may be hand-made, by individuals wanting something unique. However, commissioned items can be expensive to buy and hand-made items can be difficult for non-skilled individuals to assemble. Furthermore, jewellery items are often produced by temporarily melting or softening metallic or plastic materials, but this can be a messy and time-consuming process, and the resultant jewellery items cannot easily be altered once they have been assembled.
In the prior art:
JP2006309099 (YASUO) shows a spectacle frame having a pipe hole within which accessories such as earrings can be inserted;
US2010/031547 (HOWELL) provides an ID card holder with holding one or more configured charms;
US2010/011623 (SECKLER ET AL) provides a flip-flop with a single fastening member to attach a single ornament;
US2014/352857 (WARREN) provides an ornamentation system in which one or more jewels can be connected to a setting which can subsequently be attached to an accessory such as a purse or handbag;
US2011/0132036 (MELTZER) provides a mounting to display ornamental beads on an item of jewellery;
US2008/0155788 (WILCOX) provides a charm and fastening system for connecting charms to items of clothing or to collars of animals;
US2006/007668 (CHEIN) provides a system of attachment of LED decorative elements to footwear;
US2013/042391 (HILL) provides a adornment which can be attached and detached from a fashion item and wherein the adornment has a base which can be detachably fastened to further ornaments;
US2012/118317 (PAYNE) provides an accessory system where a user can attach at least one embellishment which is interchangeable to a base accessory by a fastening component and;
AU2013100150 (BUDINGER) provides a badge assembly that can be fastened to two or more stud assemblies.